


Angels Do Exist

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 x 14 Coda, Casifer, Coda, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel Coda, M/M, Sassy Dean, The Vessel Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine's never heard of the existence of angels- Dean explains his boyfriend is one, much to the shock of Petey, the sailor guarding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Do Exist

 "World series, 1944- go."

Dean frowned. "What?"

The sailor stared at him expectantly. "You're from the future. Tell me, who won."

Dean huffed. This guy's insistent questions were like an annoying buzz in his ear- and it wasn't like he could just name off baseball history! He was more of a film fanatic himself...

"Um..." Dean muttered, "The Rangers," he surprised himself by answering so easily.

"The Rangers?" Petey asked, an undertone of amused disbelief in his voice. Dean turned back to Delphine.

"He believed it would keep me and the artifact safe on our journey-" the woman of letters continued, but again, they were interrupted by the sailor standing guard.

"Who are the Rangers?"

Dean paid him no mind as Delphine finished her sentence.

"-From supernatural interference."

Dean nodded. "And, angelic interference."

Delphine blinked, slowly frowning. "Angels... they're not real!"

"Who are the Rangers?!" the sailor repeated again, and Dean looked up with irritance flashing through his green eyes.

"Look, there are bigger things at stake here than baseball, kid," he grumbled. Then he turned back to Delphine.

"Yeah- angels do exist," Dean sighed, "My, uh... boyfriend's one, and he's my only ride off of this ship. The warding that you put up, the magic must'a blocked him too- we gotta clear them all, otherwise I'm stuck here."

The woman seemed relatively unphased other than the revelation of celestial presence, but the sailor kid opened his mouth again as Dean just knew he would after revealing the thing about Cas.

"Boyfriend? You mean... friend, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes over. "No, I mean _boyfriend_ , asshat!"

Petey put up his hands, then looked at him through furrowed brows.

"You mean like... you and another man-"

" _Yes_ ," Dean snapped, then rubbed his temples. He had to remember that some elements of equality were lost on the people of this time period.

"Boy," the kid scoffed, leaning back against the counter, "Next you're gonna tell me that women can run for president!" That earned him a glare from both Dean and Delphine, and he quickly looked up. "No offense, ma'am."

Dean shook his head. "Anyway, he's an angel, and I need him to-"

"Do you two, like... sleep in the same bed and stuff?" Petey asked, and Dean pounded his fist on the table at the interruption.

"Do you wanna be... sleeping in a... bed?" he rebutted weakly, his comeback once again faltering short. If Sam was there, he'd laugh his overgrown ass off at that particular attempt.

"Right now?" The kid huffed, "Hell yeah. I've got a girlfriend back home."

This time, Dean's sympathetic half-smile was genuine. He hadn't told them they were going to die yet... he hoped he wouldn't have to. He couldn't imagine knowing he would never see his partner's face again- never see Cas' blue eyes staring back at him again. These people were so brave.

"Hey," Dean said firmly, "Let's do this, so you can, okay?"

Far away in the future, Castiel felt the pull and strength of sudden longing from Dean. Just as Lucifer was about to ice Sam, he used this new found power to break through- temporarily. Possessed or not- he'd keep Sam out of harm's way, and get his Dean back no matter what.


End file.
